Irresistible: CAT FIGHT!
by jacksangel88
Summary: Annie and Fi fight over Clu, rated pg-13 for lanuage and violence. lol. SHORT and COMPLETE


Irresistible; CAT FIGHT

Irresistible; CAT FIGHT!

Disclaimer and all that good stuff: Don't own the show, actors anything (Oh Patrick! lol) I don't really know why I wrote this stupid story – it makes absoultly no sense. lol. 

SONG: Irresistible 

By: Jessica Simpson

Just r/r and see if you like my wacky work. Rated pg-13 for language.

"No way. Clu is totally NOT into you." Annie Thelen told Fi.

"Trust me. I would know." 

On the inside, Annie was freaking out. How could Fi like Clu? This was impossible. 

"And how would you know?" Fi was getting kind of angry.

__

Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When it makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I meant to say no  


"Listen to me." Annie smirked.

"He never talked about you. And when he did it was all, oh I am so glad Fi is gone, she was sooo annoying with that paranormal crap." Annie smiled. 

"I'm so sorry Fi." 

"But, I've known Clu my whole life. We are best friends. He would never say something like that." Fi protested.

__

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me  
Oh, I can hardly breathe

"Oh shut up Fi. He likes me NOT you." Annie said loudly. 

"You shut up. You crazy bitch!" Fi fired back. 

Both girls were un-aware of Jack and Clu standing at the door, watching them. 

"How dare you call me a bitch you hore!" Annie grabbed Fi and tackled her to the floor.

"Get off me Annie!" Fi shouted. 

"Clu is mine." Annie screamed.

__

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just can't stop myself falling  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
But I don't wanna play no game  
'Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I meant to say no  
I meant to say no  


Jack looked at Clu and whispered amused, 

"Look at them. Did you know you had such a fan club?" Clu and Jack laughed quietly.

Fiona had pinned Annie to the ground and was pulling her hair. It seemed like they would do anything for Clu.

__

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

"Why don't we ask Clu who he likes better?" Annie gasped. Punching Fi in the stomach.

"Fine." Fi grabbed Annie's hand and twisted it behind her back.

"Clu!" They both yelled at the same time.

__

Now you see  
My lover he's close in me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Thinking he knows  
It's more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful  
He's so irresistible  
He's so irresistible

"Yes?" Clu asked from the doorway with an amused look on his face.

"Who do you like better? Me or her." Annie said Fi's name in total distgust, as she kicked her in the shin.

"Well, well, well..." Clu laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Annie screamed.

But beside her, Fi started to laugh too. Fi reached up and pulled Clu down with them. 

__

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

"Who do I like better? Who I like?" Clu asked, still laughing.

"Yes!" Annie gasped.

"Fi." Clu said simply. 

"No way!" Annie complained.

"Yes way! Now get out of here you crazy bitch!" Clu laughed. 

"Ugh!" Annie got up and walked out of the room. 

Jack followed her laughing. Clu and Fi sat up. 

"You really like me?" Fi asked, her eyes searching his. 

"Yeah." Clu leaned down and kissed her.

Fi kissed him back. 

__

But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

_  
  
_

  
  


__

  
  


__

  


__

  
  


  



End file.
